Hired for Hunting
by Thatguylovescomics
Summary: FIRST STORY! Drake a world known monster hunter is hired/called by the BSAA to help secure a old Umbrella facility located near a town with a rising count of murders. The BSAA sent Drake a partner, good old Chris Redfield to help Drake. But, does Drake need help? Will they get along? Will they survive the monsters who has serious upgrades? I'm done asking questions.
1. Chapter 1

The man gets out the of the car with a sword. This man is a hunter, and tonight he hunts for a monster. The man is wearing a black trench coat with a split opening in the bottom. His sword is at his side sheathed on a holster. His name is Drake, a well recognized hunter in this world. Though a problem is that he has never hunted B.O.W before, usually it's a demon, a spirit, or some ancient evil, etc. Not some little germ cooked up from a pharmacy company called Umbrella. "Those BSAA punks are still not here yet.", said Drake. "Yeah, I love you,too.", a voice said behind Drake. Drake unsheathed his sword as fast as lightning and held the tip of the strangers neck. Although the guy on the other end was actually well known BSAA agent Chris Red field himself. "Next time you pull something like that I won't be as hesitant.", Drake stated coldly. "Alright, heres the mission, we have to infiltrate a old Umbrella facility because of recent murders and disappearances across this town." Chris says in his "I have authority" voice. Drake heard what he needed to hear and started to walk into the direction of the facility. "Oh, well I thought it was something serious.", Drake said in a bored tone. Chris yelled," This is serious! People are dying!". "I saved this world so many times from so called "Evil Dark-lords" this is gonna be easy. So let's go." Drake said. "Whatev-" Chris was cut off by a loud growl. Drake and Chris turned around to see a really giant hunter like it took way too many steroids. "I should've brought a magnum.", Chris said a bit fearfully. "Alright this one looks on Kamikaze lets do this!", Drake excitedly said, with a blood lust gleam in his eyes. Chris decided to best sit this one out. Drake's sword started to get surrounded by fire. "Let's make this monster feel a explosion! Explode Kamikaze!", Drake exclaimed with power.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Drake unsheathed Kamikaze and there were bright flames shining in the darkness. The giant Hunter hissed with its saliva leaking out of its mouth touching the ground, burning most of it in the process. "Ooh,acid saliva nice touch, but a futile attempt to scare me.", Drake laughed. Drake slashed his fiery sword horizontally with a slice and the Hunters tongue fell off. The Hunter screeched with pain and anger. 'This is really crazy', Chris thought. The Hunter launched itself at Drake with its long dirty claws ready to pierce Drake's flesh. Drake dodged the attack and stabbed the Hunter's arm with swiftness. Drake let go of Kamikaze and let it be stuck on Hunters arm. "Explode.", Drake commanded. The sword started to glow bright and then the Hunter's whole left side of its body was gone in a instant. Chris couldn't believe it. The Hunters remaining part of its body fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Too easy. Well Chris was that it?", Drake asked. "No, there still may be more of them inside the facility, we need to get to it.", Chris stated. Drake started to go to his car which was a Lamborghini Hurucan LP 610-4. "Where did you get that?", Chris asked skeptically. "Italy, it was lying around, so i took it.", Drake stated. Chris just sweat dropped and got in the car with Drake driving. The radio was playing rock and roll music while Drake drove into a forestry area surrounded by high chain link fences with barbed wires. Drake noticed a large hole on the fence with bits of blood on the broken fence. "We'll get in from there.", Drake said. Drake parked the Lamborghini in some trees. The one time partners got out of the car quickly and started getting prepared. Chris took out a hand gun, his big lucky knife, a flashlight, a set of ear piece radios, and a Gatorade. "Really? Gatorade?", Drake asked. "Gotta restore electrolytes while fighting BOWs!", Chris said getting pumped up. "Alright, Steroids.",Drake jokingly said. "I work out, I do not take STEROIDS!", Chris yelled. Drake took out a sniper rifle, a sawed off shotgun and Kamikaze at his side. "How are you gonna get ammo? Usually Umbrella leave handgun ammo only around." Chris asked. Drake took out a blue bandanna. "Infinite ammo."Drake said coolly." Drake tied the bandanna on his leg. "Alright, LETS DO THIS!"

To be continued...

(Anyone get the bandanna reference?)


	3. Chapter 3

Drake and Chris started heading to the Umbrella facility. They saw a huge place that looked like a nuclear plant. "Whelp, we're here. What next?", Drake said. "We get in destroy every possible BOW, collect documents on Umbrella, and get out.", Chris stated. Drake went up to the door and slashed it open with Kamikaze. They both smelled a horrid stench of rotten flesh. Everywhere was bodies of the staff killed by the BOWs. "Wonder how the idiots messed up containing their science projects." Drake wondered. They heard groaning from hallways from each side of them. "Zombies?Heh,fought them before, when I was trying to hunt down a Voodoo Priest. You take the hallway on the right, I'll take the left.", said Drake. "Alright, take this communicator, we meet back here after clearing the hallways.", Chris said, giving Drake a earpiece. They both turned to their hallways and started walking into the darkness. As soon as Drake took one step he unsheathed his sword. There were zombies that were in lab coats or in security uniforms. Drake started slashing at the zombies with limbs, heads,etc. flying everywhere. Drake smirked darkly and stabbed a bunch of them in one line turning them into a Zombie kabob. "Explode!". Then all the zombies turned into red mist flowing everywhere. Drake was finished.

Chris on the other hand was still shooting zombies with his gun. He kept going for head shots, because come on, it's easier. Chris's handgun had to be reloaded so he took his knife and slashed nearby zombies in the neck, to give him time to reload. Chris quickly reloaded with a clicking sound of him done he went back for head shots.

Drake was standing in the lobby and listening to music on his I-Phone, while checking his Facebook. Chris walked in tired, bruised and frustrated. "You took too long.", Drake stated coldly. "Oh, yeah I have a handgun and you have a badass sword. That isn't really fair.",Chris said with annoyance. Drake handed Chris his sawed-off shotgun."Here you big baby, stop complaining.I got this sword while watching the one I loved die ok? So, keep complaining and I will kill you.",Drake said furiously with a evil look on his face. "Fine.", Chris said, taking the shotgun and the 30 shells. "Why can't I get the bandanna?", Chris asked. Drakes face was dark with a tick mark on it. "It was a gift from a man who is no longer in this world. He was a legend. Let's just say his family has a crazy list for power. Let's keep moving on.", Drake said, walking to a set of stairs, leading to huge metal doors with the Umbrella insignia on it. "Sorry to hear that you lost your loved one.I lost someone too. She was my partner but I loved her.", Chris said sympathetically. "Love can make us do many things and it gives us strength to live. Now, let's open these doors.", said Drake.

To be continued...


	4. Happy Thanksgiving

THANKSGIVING SPECIAL!

Drake took out Kamikaze and sliced the turkey into many and Jill were in a pair of seats with Leon and Clair across them. "Thanks for inviting us over Drake", everybody told him. "Yeah, it's no problem, I had not came home forever and I had to beat people in the market to get this stuff. Crazy rich people and pepper sprays.", Drake grumbled. They sat a regular sized table with the turkey in slices, mash potatoes in a luxurious glass bowl, stuffing in a separate small bowl, and bacon green bean casserole. Drake and everybody started eating their Thanksgiving dinner and started making fun of Chris's big arms."I had to workout, I mean seriously I had noodle arms during the mansion incident!", Chris yelled out. "Yeah,yeah, take a chill pill.", Drake laughed. "Anyway what else happens at the Umbrella lab?", Jill asked. "Well, we got past the doors and..."Chris,started.

Short chapter because my brain is on shutdown sorry but anyway Happy Thanksgiving Everyone and REVIEW, NO FLAMES.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the doors were open Drake and Chris stepped inside being wary of their surroundings. "I feel something strange, so much bad vibes in here.", Chris said. "This is common for me. Monsters, madmen, demons, assassins, the list goes on. Not once I ever had a normal life.", Drake stated. The team was in a office hall. "Alright, let's get those stupid documents and kill whatever we find.", Drake said walking to a file cabinet. "Alright I'll radio HQ to send a team to get the documents.", Chris said. "Fine by me", Drake said, as soon as a giant tongue came out to grab Drake. Chris aimed the shotgun and fired. A monstrous wail of pain rippled in the air. Drake drawled out Kamikaze from its sheath. A giant mutated Licker dropped from the ceiling and a second launched out from a door in the hallway. "Well ain't this crap fun?", Chris asked. "Time to chop them into hamburger meat!", laughed Drake. 'Is he bipolar or is he insane?', Chris thought. Drake ran to the Licker as the Licker jumped on him. The Licker pinned Drake down as Kamikaze fell out of his hands. "Bad move." Said Drake as he took out circular blade and cut the Lickers arm off. The startled Licker got off of Drake and when Drake got up he threw the blade at the Licker. The blade went through the Licker and came back to Drake's hand. The licker stood there like it was frozen until the top of its body slid off. "Bullseye!", Drake said grinning. Chris was taking care of the other Licker and blasting bit by bit of its flesh gone with shotgun rounds." Eat lead you piece of crap!", Chris yelled. The Licker lunged itself at Chris. Chris cocked his arm backed and delivered a uppercut as soon as the Licker came into range. "FALCOONPUUUNCH!", Chris exclaimed proudly. When the punch connected, the licker went straight to the ground. Chris took his shotgun and blew its head clean off. Drake put the circular blade in his coat. "What is that thing?", Chris asked. "It's called Razor Wind nuff said. Let's get moving.", Drake stated. Chris nodded in agreement and they both headed down the strangely white hallway.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Drake and Chris got at the end of the hall way ending in a spiral stair case . Drake went first up with Chris following. "Hey is it me or do you smell a cologne store?", Chris said. Drake shrugged. The duo got the top of the staircase, to see a guy in combat ready gear with spiky hair casually sitting on a big leather chair waiting. "So, I'm going to take a quick guess and say your the guy in charge here. Am I right?", Drake asked. "You got that right mr. samurai man and steroids guy.", the cocky man said. "I'm going to ignore the steroid part but who are you?, Chris asked slightly ticked off. "Me? I'm the shadow of your nightmares, I am the darkness, I am your worst nightmar-", the man started, until Drake stepped in. "What is up with you bad guys always going on and on, about how great you think you are , just cut to the case.", Drake interrupted. "Fine, my name is Walter and I'm here to kill you.", Walter stated. Drake started to laugh a maniacal laugh, "You? Kill me? Don't make me laugh, you smell bad and I don't think you can touch me without losing a few limbs.", Drake said chuckling. Walter got up and in a blur punched Drake in the jaw. Walter then did some backflips to gain distance from Drake. "Aw, great. You can copy the Matrix like Wesker can you?", Chris asked. "Yeah, I made this new virus called the M-Virus. Pretty awesome huh?", Walter stated. "M stands for Matrix I bet.", Chris said to Drake. "Whatever, I'm gonna still kill him.", Drake stated. Drake unsheathed Kamikaze. Chris reloaded his guns and took a big gulp of Gatorade. "Bring it on!", Walter yelled. Drake and Chris charged. Drake went for a stab while, Chris tried to flank him. Walter jumped and kicked Drake in the head and pushed off Of it to punch Chris. Walter hit his mark on Chris's chest. "Damn, that hurt!", Chris yelled in pain while flying to the wall due to the force of the punch. Walter took out a knife and hurled to Chris to finish him. Drake stopped Walter midair by grabbing his leg and threw him. Walter regained his posture and skidded to a stop. "This is the most fun I had in a while!", Walter exclaimed excitedly. "Enough I wanna do this.A duel to the death. Blade vs Blade.", Drake said. Walter smirked and giggled creepily and nodded I agreement. "Don't die too soon.", Walter out a black dark katana. Drake smirked darkly. "Oh, you need to worry about dying. ", Drake said. Chris stood up and his earpiece started to ring. "Yes?", Chris asked. "Chris, this is Private Piers, my team retrieved the documents, but everyone is dead, I need Backup!", the Private said. "Hang on, I'll be there! Drake! I have to provide Backup, can you handle him?", Chris asked. "Go. I have to kill him and get a virus sample in case of an outbreak.", Drake answered. "Roger, moving out and Good Luck!", Chris yelled while heading to the lobby. "Alright. Let's Dance!", Walter exclaimed. Walter and Drake charged with sword and sword ready to kill.

To be continue...

Also does anybody know a good person at writing awesome fight scenes if please message and PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
